Training and Tea
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Waktu kebersamaan bersama keluarga memang amat berharga. Itulah yang Gaara dan Ino alami. Menyempatkan waktu untuk berlatih dan minum teh mengapa tidak!. AR. AT. One Shoot. Gaaino New Year's Tale. Di Akhir Tahun.


**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and I don't have any commercial purposes on this FanFiction story.**

**Genre : Family/Romance**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : AR, AT, Canon-setting.**

**For GaaIno New Year's Tale and an event named Di Akhir Tahun**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAINING AND TEA<strong>

"Apa itu benar Matsuri-_Basan_?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang berusia tujuh tahun pada seorang wanita yang ia panggil bibi.

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru-_san_ yang memberitahuku bahwa ibumu sewaktu beliau seusiamu ia adalah lulusan akademi nomor dua terbaik di Konoha," jelas Matsuri pada gadis kecil itu.

"_Sugoi desu ne_, tapi apa aku bisa seperti _Kaa-san_?"

"Tentu saja Inochiyo, pasti kau bisa melakukannya dan bahkan aku percaya bahwa kau bisa melampaui ibumu," ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum tulus.

"_Hontou ni_?" Tanya Inoue sumringah.

"Ya, kau mewarisi bakat ibumu dan ayahmu, tentu kau bangga bukan?" dan Inochiyo pun mengangguk semangat.

"_Ne_, Matsuri-_Basan_ aku pulang dulu ya, _sayonara_!"

-0-

Sambil berjalan pulang, Inochiyo terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja diberitahu oleh Matsuri-_Basan_ dan Maki_-sensei_ saat di akademi tadi. Maki-sensei memberitahunya bahwa ibunya beserta Shikamaru-_Jisan_ dan Chouji-_Jisan_ adalah generasi InoShikaChou terbaik yang bahkan berhasil melampaui formasi InoShikaChou sebelumnya. Hal ini membuatnya penasaran, seperti apa sesungguhnya formasi InoShikaChou yang disebut-sebut sebagai formasi ninja nomor dua terbaik setelah _Sansukumi no Koubou_.

"_Kaa-san wa hontou ni sugoi desu_!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Inochiyo, disini kau rupanya!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendarat tepat disampingnya.

"_Nii-chan_, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Inochiyo polos. Bola mata hijau pucatnya menatap mata biru laut si lawan bicara.

"_Kaa-san_ memintaku untuk mencarimu, ia khawatir karena kau belum pulang juga, darimana saja kau?" Tanya sang kakak, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun berambut merah.

"_Sumimasen ga_, tadi Matsuri-_Basan_ mentraktirku makan dango dan ia mengajakku mengobrol cukup lama, _hontou ni gomenasai_," ucap Inochiyo lemah sambil tertunduk.

"Tsk, kalau begitu ayo pulang, Kaa-san akan marah kalau dia lama menunggu!" ajak sang kakak sambil bersiap menggendong Inochiyo.

"_Hai', de-demo_ Ganoichi-_niichan_ tidak marah 'kan?" Tanya Inochiyo ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak Inochiyo, _Nii-chan_ tidak mungkin marah padamu, ayo pulang!"

Ganoichi membawa Inochiyo pulang dengan melompati satu rumah ke rumah lain hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah.

Ino sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah dengan memasang muka masam.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Inochiyo.

"Inochiyo, dari mana saja kamu?"

"_Gomenasai Kaa-san_, tadi Matsuri-_Basan_ mengajakku makan dango," jelas Inochiyo.

"Inochiyo-_chan_, apa kau tahu gara-gara kamu, Ganoichi-_kun_ jadi batal latihan dengan _Tou-san_!"

"_Hontou ka_? _Nii-chan_ kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Inochiyo dengan nada dan mimik muka sedih pada Ganoichi.

"Ah, _Iie_, tidak apa-apa kok Inochiyo-_chan_, _Nii-chan_ masih bisa latihan dengan _Tou-san_ di lain waktu, _Jaa Nii-chan_ pergi latihan dulu!" ujar Ganoichi sambil mengusap kepala sang adik.

"Inochiyo, ayo masuk!" ajak Ino.

"_Hai'_," jawab Inochiyo lemah sambil tertunduk lesu.

"_Kaa-san_, apa _Nii-chan_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya Inochiyo kemudian.

"Tentu saja, kau merasa bersalah ya?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum dan Inochiyo serta merta mengangguk lemah.

"Kau tahu, _Tou-san_ adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, ia adalah Kazekage kita, sulit sekali baginya untuk memiliki waktu luang, dan kakakmu sangat ingin dilatih olehnya, kakakmu sangat mengagumi _Tou-san_, walaupun tadi ia bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya ia kecewa, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, kakakmu bisa bersikap dewasa, nah sekarang kau makan siang dulu ya Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan teriyaki kesukaanmu!" ujar Ino sambil bersiap pergi.

"_Hai'_, tapi _Kaa-san_ mau kemana?" Tanya Inochiyo.

"_Kaa-san_ ingin pergi berbelanja dulu, jaga rumah baik-baik Inochiyo-chan, _Jaa ne_!"

-0-

"Mau kuajari _jutsu_ baru, Ganoichi-kun?" tawar Ino saat melihat anak sulungnya tersebut tengah berlatih sendirian di lapangan pasir.

"_Kaa-san_?" Ganoichi hanya mampu bereaksi demikian.

Ino memegang rambut anaknya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu, kau memiliki bakat untuk menjadi _shinobi_ tipe sensor."

"_Hontou ni, Kaa-san_?" Tanya Ganoichi antusias dengan sorot mata yang berbinar. Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan lembut.

"Kau mewarisi kemampuan sensor dan _taijutsu_-ku." Ino lalu sesaat terlihat menerawang. "Namamu diambil dari nama Inoichi, kakekmu."

"Beliau adalah ayah _Kaa-san_, beliau juga memiliki kemampuan sensor sama seperti _Kaa-san_." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau juga mewarisi kemampuan pengendalian _sakin_ sama seperti kakekmu yang lain, _Yondaime Kazekage-sama_."

"Baki-_sama_ juga pernah memberitahuku begitu, _Kaa-san_. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau aku juga mewarisi kemampuan Inoichi-_Jiichan_." Ganoichi nampak lebih bersemangat.

"Tapi bukan cuma itu, kau juga mewarisi kecerdasan dan kemampuan analitis Gaara, _Tou-san_-mu."

"_De-demo_, kenapa _Tou-san_ tidak pernah mau melatihku? Selalu saja ia lebih menyayangi Inochiyo daripada aku," keluh Ganoichi.

"Ganoichi-_kun_, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. _Tou-san_ dulu bahkan lebih kesepian daripada dirimu." Mata Ino menerawang jauh membayangkan rasa kesepian dan perih suaminya.

"Nah, daripada itu ayo kita mulai berlatih, perhatikan segel tangan _Kaa-san_ dan pusatkan chakra pada pikiranmu serta pejamkan matamu dan pertajam kekuatan pikiran dan perasaanmu, mengerti?"

"_Hai'_!" Ganoichi semakin bersemangat.

"Bagus_, Kaa-san_ akan menekan chakra dan bersembunyi, tugasmu adalah mendeteksi dimana _Kaa-san_ akan bersembunyi_, ne_?" bersamaan dengan itu, Ino mulai bersembunyi di tempat yang sulit anaknya temukan.

Satu jam kemudian

"Nah, cukup sampai disini dulu latihan dengan _Kaa-san_, kemampuanmu sudah cukup berkembang," ucap Ino bangga melihat potensi anaknya.

"De-demo, aku belum puas _Kaa-san_!" Ganoichi mencoba membujuk Ino.

"Tapi, bukankah kau ingin berlatih pengendalian _sakin_?" Tanya Ino.

"_Un, demo Tou-san wa …."_

"Sudah waktunya untuk ayah dan anak berlatih bersama 'kan, Gaara-_kun_?" Ino tersenyum melihat kehadiran Gaara di belakang anak laki-lakinya.

"Hn, Ganoichi, aku akan mengajarimu _Daisan no Me_." Gaara tersenyum.

"_Tou-san_?" Ganoichi berbalik dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Kaa-san memberitahu _Tou-san_ dengan _shintenshin_, nah _ganbare yo_ Ganoichi-_kun, Jaa nee_!" Ino berpamitan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Arigatou, Kaa-san_!" balas Ganoichi sambil melambaikan tangan.

'_Gaara-kun, kau rupanya benar-benar berusaha menebus dosa Yondaime-sama_!' batin Ino.

-0-

"Ganoichi_-kun_, Inochiyo-_chan_, segera sikat gigi dan pergi tidur karena besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh, _ne_?" pesan Ino pada kedua anaknya.

"Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Inochiyo penasaran.

Ino menatap mata biru dan mata biru kehijauan secara bergantian. "Besok kita berempat akan pergi merayakan Tahun Baru di Konoha, Inochiyo-_chan_ bahkan bisa berlatih formasi _InoShikaChou_ disana!" jelas Ino dengan senang.

"Formasi _InoShikaChou_? Asyik!" seru Inochiyo gembira.

"Nah, kalau begitu segera pergi tidur, jangan lupa pesan _Kaa-san_ tadi ya!"

Akhirnya, kedua anak itu segera meninggalkan ruang makan meninggalkan orang tua mereka yang nampaknya masih akan bercengkerama.

"Akhirnya aku hanya berakhir seperti _Tou-sama_ yang mencampakkan anak-anaknya." Gaara mengeluh sambil menerawang.

"_Iie_, kau ayah yang baik Gaara, kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berusaha yang terbaik."

"Kau sudah berusaha Gaara, Ganoichi-_kun_ dan Inochiyo pasti mengerti."

"Ino, apa aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik?" Tanya Gaara penuh keraguan. Mata biru kehijauannya memandang mata biru laut lekat-lekat.

Ino tersenyum lembut. Tangannya meraih tangan sang suami bermaksud memberikan kenyamanan. "Gaara, kau sudah menjadi ayah yang baik, di mata kami kau adalah sosok ayah yang sempurna."

Gaara tersenyum getir. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Ganoichi menjadi aku yang dulu."

"Melihat sorot matanya, ia benar-benar cerminanmu kau yang dulu Gaara, kau yang memberi pidato saat perang dunia shinobi terakhir."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat istrinya.

"Ia mewarisi kharisma dan wibawamu, ia juga mewarisi ketangguhan hatimu, tenang saja Gaara, ia tidak akan berakhir sepertimu yang dulu saat masih menjadi jinchuriki yang kesepian." Ino mencoba meyakinkan suaminya.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mempunyai istri sepertimu Ino-_chan_."

"_Anata_ … sudah lama kau tidak memanggil namaku seperti itu." Ino kaget bercampur gembira, senyumnya kini mengembang.

"_Ngomong-ngomong_ bagaimana rencana kita besok? Aku sudah mengabari Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan Karin tentang rencana kami untuk menghias dan mendekorasi pesta Tahun Baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ino mencoba meminta pendapat suaminya.

"Aku sudah mengabari Naruto tentang rencana kedatangan kita, aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Baki untuk menjadi penggantiku, selama kau menghias pesta Tahun Baru aku akan menemani Ganoichi dan Inochiyo di rumah Temari." Jelas Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti keinginanku Gaara, _arigatou_!" ucap Ino senang.

"Aku sudah mengemasi barang-barang kita sehingga besok pagi-pagi sekali setelah sarapan kita bisa langsung berangkat akan tetapi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku Gaara." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"_Doushitta_?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyesap secangkir Ocha kegemarannya.

"Ebizou-Jii_sama_ …."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Kondisinya semakin lemah, aku merasa tidak tenang jika bukan aku yang memberinya perawatan." Ino mengeluarkan beban pikirannya dengan nada khawatir dan cemas.

"_Shinpaishiranaide_ Ino, kau harus memberikan kepercayaan pada Kyoko, muridmu." Gaara mencoba memberi saran pada Ino.

"_De-demo_ … baiklah, kurasa aku harus memberinya kesempatan untuk berkembang." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil teringat pada momen dimana dirinya dulu membantu Sakura untuk mekar dan berkembang.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau khawatirkan Ino?" Tanya Gaara sambil menuang Ocha ke dalam cangkir.

"Um, sepertinya tidak, bagaimana denganmu?" Ino bertanya balik sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan suaminya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi setahun belakangan." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Benar juga, di tahun ini Inochiyo masuk akademi dan Ganoichi menjalani misi perdananya sebagai _genin_." Ino menimpali.

"Gaara, tidak terasa kita sudah 13 tahun menikah, padalah rasanya baru kemarin kita menyandang status _genin_."

"Dan aku tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur karena berhasil mendapatkanmu." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba sambil memandang Ino lekat-lekat. Mata kehijauannya tidak lepas dari figur istrinya.

"Ah Gaara, padahal sebelumnya kau 'kan tidak pernah melirikku."

"Itu karena sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."

"Padahal kan kau tahu sendiri aku sudah mengagumimu sejak _genin_, sejak aku menyaksikan sendiri kekuatanmu saat mengalahkan _shinobi Takumi no Sato_ yang mencoba mengambil Shukaku darimu. Terlebih aku semakin menyadari rasa cintaku pada dirimu semakin tumbuh saat … saat kau diculik Akatsuki menyebalkan itu."

"Temari memberitahuku bahwa dulu kau benar-benar sedih dan menangis karena kepergianku saat itu." Gaara menambahkan.

"Ya, saat itu aku diminta Tsunade-_sama_ untuk membantu Suna. Sebelumnya aku sudah beberapa kali menjalani misi ke Suna dan semakin mengagumimu Gaara. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa kau mati. Aku membantu Kakashi-_sensei _dan Naruto untuk merebut kembali tubuhmu. Deidara itu benar-benar menyebalkan, dia bahkan sempat menduduki tubuhmu. Dia merusak reputasi shinobi berambut pirang. "

"Saat kami berhasil mendapatkan tubuhmu, aku langsung memeriksanya dan mendapati bahwa nyawamu benar-benar sudah tiada aku benar-benar seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Beruntung saat itu ada Chiyo-_Baasama_ yang bersedia menukar nyawanya demi dirimu Gaara. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih padanya hingga saat ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencoba merawat dan menjaga adiknya, Ebizou-_Jiisama_. Itulah sebabnya kita sepakat untuk memberi nama anak kita Inochiyo bukan?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa pada Chiyo-Baasama."

"Dan Gaara, berkat dirimu aku juga berhasil memenuhi keinginan Asuma-sensei untuk tidak kalah dari Sakura dalam hal cinta. Sakura berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, _shinobi_ kuat yang turut menjadi pahlawan dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dan aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, salah satu dari lima _Kage_, lebih hebat bukan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kau terlalu memujiku Ino. Kau menyadarkanku akan arti cinta. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Kau yang merawatku saat perang berakhir. Kau merawatku dengan sepenuh hati. Aku benar-benar merasakan kehangatan. Kau memiliki segalanya yang pria inginkan dari wanita. Kau cantik, periang, cerdas dan baik. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu Ino."

"Kita berdua benar-benar beruntung, _ne_?"

"Kuharap di tahun yang baru keluarga kita bisa lebih banyak memiliki waktu untuk bersama." Ucap Gaara berharap.

"Ya, kuharap juga Ganoichi bisa lulus ujian _Chuunin_ dan Inochiyo bisa lulus dari akademi." Ino menambahkan.

'_Kuharap juga cinta kita bisa terus hidup hingga kita meninggal nanti_.' Ino membatin demikian sambil menatap mata Gaara lekat-lekat.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**OWARI**

Minna-san, ini fic saya untuk event GaaIno New Year's Tale dan Di AKhir Tahun. jangan lupa review ya minna-san dan oh iya maaf saya nggak bisa bales review dari anonim kalo di fic OS.


End file.
